The Life Of A Teenaged Adult
by RandomChickOliviaxx
Summary: Could YOU handle being raped by your stepfather,getting pregnant with his child and being kicked out of the house,while you're only fourteen years old,as well as having a mother who ignored what was happening?-This story is up for 'adoption' details insid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I don't know who of the people reading this have been following my other story, I Don't Know What's Real Anymore, but if you're one of those people, I want to apologize for not having updated. The truth is that exams have started for me and I really haven't had the time. But I swear, when i next update, you'll get a lot! I can't guarantee when that wil be, but we'll see. Hint hint....you're gonna meet Edward... :)**

**This One shot was actually an entry for an essay competition in my school. Unfortunately, i forgot it at home the day we were supposed to hand it in, so i didn't get to enter it. But i let a lot of my friends read it and they all thought it was good. My friend Stephanie ( you know her as Ravita14) suggested changing the names and making it a twilight one-shot. Thanks Stephie!**

**There was a word limit of 450-500 words, but when I put it here, I added some more stuff. Tell me what you think? Please? Please review! The anonymous reviews are enabled, so even if you have no account or are too lazy to sign in, you can still review! **

**Here it is....**

* * *

Undine Giuseppi Short Story Contest

Category: Forms 3 & 4

Word Limit: 450-500 words

Topic:

Write a story containing the following line-

"Miriam stared at the paper. She could not believe it."

* * *

It had been a long, hard day and sixteen year old Bella Swan made her way to the run-down apartment she called home. She couldn't wait to sink into her bed and succumb to sleep. It was difficult being a teenager who had quit school and had to work two jobs, but this was the life Bella led. She had to live it, if only to support herself and her daughter.

No, your eyes do not deceive you. This girl was sixteen, quit school, worked two jobs and was raising a little girl. Now, before you look at her with undeserved scorn, you must know her tragic past. People always passed judgements on her without knowing the truth. They didn't know that Bella was abused and raped.

That, too, by her own stepfather. Even worse was that her mother pretended it didn't happen. It was agonizing to live with such a brutal family, but she bore with it out of fear. Her stepfather threatened her with murder if she were to ever turn him in. Bella could never bring herself to call these monsters "Mother" and "Father." She always called them by their names, Renee and Phil, even to their faces. She often got slapped for that, though.

When she was fourteen, Bella discovered that she was pregnant. She knew exactly who the father was, but when her parents found out about the child, they claimed it belonged to Bella's "devil of a boyfriend," Mike Newton. Bella thought this was the most absurd thing ever, since she never really liked Mike at all. He was enamoured of her, but he was just a shield to her. He kept other people away. She never let him in, she just used him as an excuse to turn down invitations and dates to avoid getting close to anyone.

Anyway, when her parents found out about the child, they made her and emancipated minor and disowned her, telling society that she had shamed them, while in private she was threatened again with murder if she were to ever report the rape and abuse.

Bella moved away and kept in contact with no one. She started a new life in a town far away. She got a job as a waitress in a local restaurant and scraped up enough money to rent an apartment. Soon after, she had a baby girl, who was named Renesmee.

The job as a waitress was not enough to sustain her and Renesmee in addition to paying the rent, so she got a second job as a store clerk. Between the two occupations, she just barely managed to scrape up enough money, but in the last three months, she hadn't been able to pay up. This was a constant worry to her and she overworked herself for the sake of her daughter. Renesmee was the reason why she was a teenaged adult.

As she opened the door to her apartment, Bella found Renesmee asleep on the couch, and her neighbour ,Angela, who'd volunteered to babysit, nearby reading a book. As Bella entered, Angela looked up and smiled. She gathered her things and stood up as she handed Bella a letter.

"Here you go, Bella, the landlord slipped this under the door today. I haven't read it. I'll be leaving now, so have a nice day!"

Bella waited until Angela left and seated herself next to her sleeping child. She read the letter.

Bella stared at the paper. She could not believe it. She read and reread it again and again, abhorring every single word. Then she put her face in her hands and began to cry silently.

"Oh God, oh no, oh no, what will I do now?" she thought.

She struggled to keep her sobs silent as Renesmee was asleep next to her, but she could not prevent her tears from falling onto the letter.

And at the top of the page, now obscured by the salty droplets of water, were the words:

"Eviction Notice."

* * *

**And there it was.... Qu'est-ce que pensez vous?( I think that means "what do you think?" in french...)**

**Erm, thank you to my friends who read the original story and said it was really good... Myr, Nadi, Alyssa, Maryam S, Karishma, Stephie, and i believe that is actually all... lol **

**Reminding you again, the anonymous reviews are on, so you have no excuse not to review! Even, if you thought it was crap, tell me what you think! please!**

**Reviews = happy olivia = faster updates on I don't know what's real anymore = happy you!**

**Love, **

**~*Olivia*~**


	2. Do you want to adopt my story as yours?

Hey guys.. I know it's almost to the end of the vacation, and you guys have been expecting an update from me for a while. I'm sorry to dissappoint you, but I just can't do this anymore.

I just don't feel the creative vibes anymore, I haven't been in the mood to write. And then, I just haven't had time. I don't have a laptop anymore, so I have to use the family computer, but then my family hovers around me and minds my business. And my family doesn't know about me writing on FanFic, and I prefer it that way. So I never get a chance to write. Also I'm terrible at updating. I only get out piece by piece of an update at a time. I actually had the next update of Dark Matter ALMOST finished, and then I lost access to it. It's too much to have done so much work and then not be able to show it. I always take months to update, and I don't like the fact that I'm so bad that I have to constantly apologizing to you guys for updating late.

So I'm going to stop writing my stories. If I were to write on FanFic again, I'd have to finish out the whole story before I posted the first chapter, because posting chapters as I write them won't work. I take too long to finish writing a chapter.

**However, I am putting the stories up for "adoption." Anyone interested in taking on my stories, please message me, including the following:**

**(1)The story you wish to take on.**  
**(2)The possible storyline that you are thinking about using.**  
**(3)An example of your work as a writer - This doesn't have to be work published on FanFic.**

**I would use these points to assess who the best writer to continue my stories would be.**

However, I did have storylines planned out for Blurring the Lines of Reality and Dark Matter. **Those of you who want to know what my plans were for these stories, leave a signed review (so I can reply) or send me a personal message**, and I'll send it to you. The Life of a Teenaged Adult was meant to be left as a oneshot, so there are no plans for that one.

Those of you who stuck with me throughout this story, and constantly reviewed, and bore with me even with the long gaps between updates, I'm sorry that I'm dissappointing you but I want to thank you for all you've done for me throughout all this time. Your comments always made me smile, cheered me up when I was feeling down. All the people who have ever reviewed my work : **LoraineSouza, Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale, CloudsAreNOTSquare, Klutz5637, Valice Cullen, VampiresandHorses4ev3r, AshlieChristine, allthatimlivingfor, DarkWhiteRose, MissEsme, gohermione, Rosie Ingham, Vampyre-Rose, writersblockhappens, Blackstar1979, Jos, iluvedwardtoomuch **(by the way girl, you have a lovely real name :] ).

The following people's reviews were extra-special to me, and see, I'm even separating you from the rest! (That's not to say that the other people I mentioned didn't mean anything to me - ALL of you guys hold a special place in my heart!) : _**Ravita15, AllyAlwayz, AshCr, DaredevilDiva, Maryam a.k.a. Bella, magenta and ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLE. ... ... **_You guys are the AWESOMEST, BEST, EPICEST, FANTASTICEST, ABSOLUTELY SUPERDUPER people on EARTH! The best friends to have :)

Anywhoo, since I won't be writing on FanFiction again, or at least for a while, I have to say goodbye :(

Be safe guys, eat healthy, excercise, review every single chapter of every single story you read because it makes the author happy, relax, enjoy life. Good luck in all you do, and I wish you all well.

Now, for the last time,

Love you guys ALWAYS,  
~*Olivia*~


	3. Cutie16

Hey guys!

Just letting you know, I've given this story to **Cutie16** to continue.

Be sure to review everything she writes!

Hoping you're all well, and giving my love,

~!*Olivia*!~


End file.
